


1000 words.

by LightPinkDayTripper



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPinkDayTripper/pseuds/LightPinkDayTripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard is distraught about what has happening and Liara decides to go support her friend when she needs her the most.</p>
<p>you can make requests here: http://calibratingcommander.tumblr.com/<br/>based on this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RVpt3I54Cqg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1000 words.

She was so tired, every ounce of her entire body ached from the stress that she had endured over the past few weeks, from what had happened on Thessia to what happened with her own god damn clone a few minutes ago, she just wanted time to relax and have a moment to herself. So while the rest of her crew was currently on shore leave on the citadel, she quietly sneaked off the Normandy and headed back to Anderson's apartment. On the way back, a news broadcast nearly broke her down right there "We are looking at a live report from thessia as a giant reaper has almost destroyed the asari homeworld, we have learned through a private contact on the citadel that Shepard was sent there, has the war hero finally been defeated, only time will tell." the news report was cut off as the reaper had fired a blast, knocking out the camera man and the screen was reduced to static.

"Fucking bastards, Shepard does not need all this bullshit going on right now, she has enough stress as it is." Garrus said slamming the cup of turian brandy on the table and nearly shattering it. "Easy Garrus, we're frustrated too, but we'll find that bastard Kai Leng and teach him a lesson once and for all." Liara said her voice rising slightly as Kaidan was about to cut her off. "Now we are supposed to be on shore leave, so we better damn act like it...for all our sakes." Liara said quickly, shaking her head for a moment. She sighed as she watched the crew walked back holding back a laugh at Garrus's comment of needing to calibrate something and she sighed walking over to the datapad and picked it up, scrolling through the pictures that Shepard had asked them to take during each of there missions. "She's at Anderson's apartment, if you're looking for her." a voice said and Liara turned to see EDI standing there and smiling at her. “Thank you.” Liara said smiling to herself, as she walked off carrying the datapad along side her

Sighing deeply as took the elevator to Shepard’s planet, she felt her own tears falling down her cheeks, her friend was clearly stressed and grieving over the people they had lost and she couldn’t think of anything to say to her. She sighed and shook her head for a moment, clicking the open and watching as the door slowly opened. “Shepard?” Liara asked and sighed as she noticed Shepard crumpled on the couch and crying “Jane.” she said softly to herself and walked over to her, sitting down on the couch and wrapped her arms around her and pulling her close. “It’s okay.” Liara said resting her head on top of Shepard’s and stroking her hair softly. “Things happen all the time, people die, things go wrong but we need to keep fighting no matter what happens, because there is always someone who is going to have your back and want you to keep fighting, I love you Jane Shepard and I don’t want anything to happen to you, Garrus made me laugh...you know...when i walked off he muttered something about calibrations and I couldn’t stop laughing.” Liara said feeling the tears trickle down her cheeks and smiled as she heard Shepard laughing slightly. “We’re one to talk you know...we both have these catch phrases, yours is by the goddess.” Shepard said laughing as she reached her hand up wiping the tears out of her eyes. “And yours is I should go, but don’t go yet.” Liara said resting her head against Shepard’s and smiled softly


End file.
